


San Francisco

by happilyeverenjun



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverenjun/pseuds/happilyeverenjun
Summary: As much as Niall wants to, he can't seem to forget Harry (especially as the latter won't leave him alone).*Sequel to Put a Little Love on Me*
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a little bit since I updated. 
> 
> But with everything going on in the world with the coronavirus I decided to finally write the sequel! 
> 
> Song: San Francisco   
> Artist: Niall Horan

**"I won't give up trying to show my love for you Ni.**

**You're the one I want for the rest of my life. I don't want anyone else.**

**I fucked up. And I will live with that for the rest of my life. But I can't just let you go.**

**You're the one I want to wake up to. I want to see your beautiful smile and hear that wonderful laugh.**

**I will wait forever if I have to. I love you.**

**\- H**

Niall sighed and crumbled the note in his hands, tears threatening to fall. He had been receiving letters and notes for the past month from his ex as well as phone calls (though he had blocked him, Harry had found his new number). And as much as he doesn't want to admit it, deep down he felt touched that his ex was trying so hard for him. 

"Fuck man!" He practically screamed as he threw the note across the room just as his apartment door opened and a familiar voice filled the apartment. "Niall?" 

_Moon shining, sun rising_   
_You're the one I want to wake up to_   
_Lights fading, I'm changing_   
_Overthinking, I don't know what to do_

Scrubbing at his face, Niall stood from the couch to greet his guest. "Hey Louis." The Doncaster lad gave him a glance over as he shook his friend's hand and pulled him into a hug. 

"How you doin' mate?" 

Niall glared at the crumbled letter he had thrown across the room. "I keep receiving fucking notes, love letters, emails, baskets, shit man I even received a mini-horse from Harry proclaiming his love for me." 

Louis sighed and placed his hand on Niall's shoulder. "Is that such a bad thing?" This time Niall turned his glare onto his older friend who shrunk under the gaze. 

"What so I can go back and get mistreated again?! So I can give and give and get nothing in return again? I can't fucking do that Lou!" 

His friend stared at him quietly for a minute before he spoke again. "So have you tried to get over him then?" 

Niall shook his head and shrugged. "I haven't had the time with all the touring and shit. Like I know I should try b-" 

Louis shook his head and gave his friend a smirk. "We have time now! Let's go get smashed and you laid!" 

===========

Three hours, and one lyft ride later, Niall and Louis found themselves stumbling back to Niall's apartment. They were stumbling and fumbling, holding each other up laughing and almost near tears. 

"I just can't believe that you turned that guy down Ni. He wanted some proper Irish man arse and you shot his chance down before he could even get the words out!" 

Niall was struggling to open his apartment door open. "He reminded me to much of Harry. He was also too grabbing on my arse. No thank you." 

The two finally made it into the apartment and to the couch. 

Louis shrugged. "I didn't see it." 

Niall ran his hand through his hair. " I guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe I'm not meant for love." 

Tears started to stream down his face when he felt his face being turned upwards. Louis was knelt in front of him. "That's not true, Ni. You know that's not true." His friend shrugged. 

"No, I think it is. Harry didn't want me. Ed didn't want me. Demi didn't want me. No one wants me am I really that unlov-" A pair of lips cut him off. For a brief moment Niall closed his eyes and kissed back. However, as quick as it happened, Louis stopped it.

"That's not true Niall. You're not unlovable. I have loved you for years and have been wanting to do that for a while now. But that kiss right there just proves that you're still in love Harry. You won't ever truly ever be able to give 100% to another person until you give Harry up or you forgive him." 

Niall was frozen. From Louis to admitting he was in love with him and the fact that Louis was also correct about him still being in love with Harry. 

"I-" 

Louis smiled, blinking away tears, and stood up. "You don't have to say anything Ni. I know you won't love me like I love you and I accepted that a long time ago. I just took my shot while it was there. But I want you to promise me something Ni. You have to talk to Harry, listen to what he has to say. I can't promise that everything will turn out okay, but you have to talk to him. Forgive him, forget him. It's up to you. You just have to try." 

"I-" 

Louis closed his eyes. "You have to Niall. To be able to let go or something else. You have to stop running. Listen to what's in your heart Niall and do what's best for you. Before I leave promise me Ni." 

Niall stood up. "Lou-" 

"Promise me!" 

Biting his lip, Niall nodded his head and Louis smiled a watery tear. "And if it doesn't work out call me." And with that Louis left the apartment. 

===========

_I wanna kiss you like the first time_   
_Hold you like it's not goodbye_   
_Wish I hadn't been so cruel_   
_I wanna let all my defenses down_   
_Scream until you hear me out_   
_I'll lay it on the line for you_

"Did it work?" 

Louis closed his eyes as he sat in the lyft on the way back to his apartment. "Yes _Harry_ it did. He promised me he would. He'll probably be in touch soon." 

The younger man let out an excited screech on the other end. "That's great mate! Thank you for helping me. I know it was a lot asking you to pretend to be in love with him but you're really helping me out a lot here. I can't lose him." 

A sigh escaped Louis before he could stop it. "Yes, yes, you owe me so much Haz." 

He could practically hear the head nod on the other end as the other let out a gasp. "I got to go Lou! He's calling me! He's really calling me!" 

"By-" _click._

Glazing out the window, Louis finally let the tears fall. _I hope he truly makes you happy Ni._

_============_

_My mind's made up  
Take me back, take me back  
To San Francisco  
I know what we had would never last  
Now I can't let go of you  
I might show up on your doorstep, soakin' wet  
Say I'm done runnin' from the one that I want so bad  
Take me back, take me back  
_

_Drunk dialin', full dive in_   
_Don't you tell me that it's too late now_   
_'Cause I'm pacing, I keep breaking_   
_Is there a way to make it up somehow?_

Two nights later, Niall found himself sitting at a table across from Harry at the first restaurant the two had gone as their first date. Harry was of course gorgeous, wearing tight black jeans and a pink flamingo shirt. He could always pull of anything.

Niall wore a black wool sweater and blue jeans. Harry beamed across him. "You're wearing my sweater." 

Shit. He was. 

"It was the most decent thing I had around." He shrugged. Harry's face dimmed a bit before it lit up again. "Have you been getting my letters? Notes? Emails?" 

Niall sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I have been." 

"And what do you think Ni?" 

The Irish man sighed. "I think it's sweet. But Harry I- I " 

Harry stopped him. "I know I fucked up Niall. I know. But I can't live without you in my life. It took me losing you to realize that Niall. I can't lose you. I love you still so much. And deep down I know you love me too." 

"Harry you can't ask that of me! Things have changed! We've changed. Nothings the same anymore!" 

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Niall. "Dance with Niall. Dance with me one more time and tell me if that's what you really want. " Hesitating, Niall decided to listen to his heart. He took the offered hand. Harry pulled him out of his seat as John Legend's song "All Of Me" came out. As Harry had reserved the whole restaurant, he and Niall danced around the room slowly. He pulled Niall closer to him. 

He bent down next to Niall's ear. "Our restaurant, our song. You can't tell me you don't feel the same about me Niall." Niall's breath stopped. "Haz..." 

Harry smiled softly as he began to nibble on Niall's ear, just like he had done when they had their first kiss. "Tell me there's no chance you won't take me back Ni and I promise you I will leave you alone for good." Niall couldn't say anything. 

"Then let me have this kiss." He lifted Niall's face up and lent down and kissed him slowly. I wanna kiss you like the first time

_Hold you like it's not goodbye_   
_Before you fall for somebody new_   
_I wanna let all my defences down_   
_Scream until you hear me out_   
_I know that I'll be good to you_

Everything around them froze and Niall closed his eyes, tears falling slowly. 

Harry pulled away and wiped away his tears. "Ni..." 

"I do." 

Harry looked at him confused. "You do?" 

"I do. I do still love you Haz. But I don't know if we can go back to what we were." 

_My mind's made up_   
_Take me back, take me back_   
_To San Francisco_   
_I know what we had would never last_   
_Now I can't let go of you_   
_I might show up on your doorstep, soakin' wet_   
_Say I'm done runnin' from the one that I want so bad_   
_Take me back, take me back_

_My mind's made up, up, up, up, up  
My mind's made up_

Harry pulled him close, shaking his head. "I know Niall. I fucked up so badly. But I can try. I can try and be the man you need me to be. I can't lose you any longer Niall. I just can't. I love you too much. Tell me you will take me back? Give us one last go? I won't fuck up. I won't just give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed." 

Niall shook his head. "I don't want you to change Haz. I love you too much to ask that. But-But I guess we can try. Give it one more chance. You have a lot to prove...but you can do that by proving it to me." 

Suddenly he felt himself being spun around and around. "Yes Niall! God yes! I won't let you down! Fuck I love you!" He kissed the Irishman again. "Fuck I've missed that. I've missed you. And everything that is apart of you." He started kissing Niall's cheeks, neck, and hands. Niall let out a laugh. 

"Stop it Haz. We can't do that here." 

Harry smirked at him. "What about your place?" 

Niall shook his head. "Not yet Harry, it's too soon to jump back in bed together. But we can go cuddle?" 

"I'll take it." 

_And take me back, take me back_   
_To San Francisco_   
_I know what we had could never last_   
_Now I can't let go of you_   
_I might show up on your doorstep, soakin' wet_   
_Say I'm done runnin' from the one that I want so bad_   
_Take me back, take me back_

_And take me back, take me back_   
_And take me back, take me back_   
_Oh_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the sequel! 
> 
> Also if you have a particular prompt or one-shot you want written leave me a suggestion! I'm going on week 3 in my house and have nothing to do (other than school work- but I'm on spring break). 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own the song.   
> the only thing I own is the idea behind the story lol 
> 
> *Sorry if it seems rushed, it's almost 1 am LOL *


End file.
